rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Player Activities
Sitemap BioShock: Rebirth of Rapture' MMORPG - The Game Experience 'Player Activities :' * See also Game_Mechanisms * See also Game_Experience * See Also Fabrication * See Also Hacking add more As an Inhabitant of New Rapture there are things you Do and Experience : --- --- --- --- --- (Re)Construction - Installing/repairing/replacement of structural items : ' * Players repairing the basic interior walls/floors/ceiling and the utilities they hide, piece by piece * Plumbing - its just about all plumbing one way or another ** Pipes and conduits - continuity - one break and nothing works - cutoff valves are your friend ** Get those pumps/drains working, and keep them working * Things that Salt Water destroys and cleaning accretions off of long submerged objects. * Failure, and planning for failure - spares on hand when work has a failure or accident or something wears out. * Clear away a work area to access the building structures being repaired. * Aesthetics can be for later (restoring carpet, new paint, replacing decorations, full lighting, etc..) * The installation work - |Mini-Games (offline games that get 'work' done in the online game). Leave your character at the location and will do work on one task at a time. * A shoddy job versus one done properly -- temporary fixes are sometimes necessary * Alot of construction can need (unskilled) entry level jobs - gofers and manhandlers * Repairing Thermo-pane (double glazed) windows. Many inner panes are broken (aren't/weren't made of the strong Ryanium glass used on the outer pressure panes). Freezing water temperatures make repairs to those inner panes preferable for habitation. 'Maintenence and Inspection: * Leaks breaking out all over - fixed sooner than later (inside and out), pumping stations etc.. * "A stitch in time saves nine" (or rather nine times as much work cleaning up the mess) * Jobs for all - all the time (see the city job posting board) - Lots of machines that keep Rapture livable. * Pumps and drains * Ventilators * Heaters * Lights (replacing burned out bulbs/sockets) * Door Actuator (and slideways - all those sliding doors) * Transportation devices * Bulkhead and airlock systems * Restroom facilities * Sweeping * Polishing (a few places at least) and painting * Elevators * Trash disposal * There is alot of external infrastructure in Rapture (main pipes, heat conduits from Hephaestus, foundations and water exhausts and intakes, lights airlocks, docks, transportways, etc..). Since there aren't going to be any more new Big Daddies, there is alot of work to do to help the remaining ones. Thus many job opportunities for repair and maintenance on the external infrastructure. * Skills like welding, concrete repairs, painting, clearing filters and valves are in demand. * Machinery Skills for maintaining Rapture infrastructure likewise in demand. * I noticed in Dionysus Park windows that were encrusted - so that might mean that Window Cleaning should be added. * Fuel Stations to keep the tools that use 'fuel' supplied. * Supervisor jobs coordination other workers. 'Hacking Opportunities for Those With the Skill :' * Old machines = booby trapped machines, Machines are in demand but acquiring them safely might not be easy (the biggest booby traps are for the vending machine itself as its value was usually many times as much as the goods inside it). With skill, booby traps can become 'parts'. * Traps, cameras, alarms, turrets, electric eyes and security bots - in high demand (hack and recover) * Its illegal behavior in the new community to hack someones else's things - your conditioning wont allow it * Locked/Security Doors gateway to riches (or to death ??) * Old Safes - containing great treasure or great garbage. Old 'Safes' can become New 'Safes'. * Hacking Skill now, fewer lost fingers later. * Hacking skill related to fine machine mechanism skills. 'Research and Training:' * Information is gold - books/plans/manuals/blueprints/records, though some things you just cannot learn from a book * The Great Library (at least they call it that) is a Research source (sorry its not a lending library) * Official bounty on information materials - some are extremely valuable (how to make and fix critical machines, materials, items) * Civilization takes knowledge. Much skill and know-how was lost during 'the chaos'. * Specific Research & Skill pertain to specific actions/tasks/items - a key timesaver -- Mini-Game modifiers etc... * Training of skills - What people did back before Tonics and Plasmids. (Those who cant, teach? Not in Rapture) * Night school offered in many basic skills (sign up for classes and earn bonus on completion) * Job Certifications - what can you do beyond 'unskilled' right off. Official testing service. 'Utilites Make Life Worth Living... (Otherwise life is 'brutish, violent and short' or 'cold wet and miserable'):' ' Grid of City Utility Mains:' * City Power Mains (from Hephaestus and secondary power generators) once 'restored' should stay up (players should NOT be able to 'cut off power' to other areas (same for other utilities). * Utilities run from the 'City Mains'(grid) into 'Building Mains' to each building floor with its own hookups. * The City Mains distribution hubs: ** Continuity from the sources (water desalination, Hephaestus power and heat, etc..) broken Mains cuts off entire chains of city structure and also limit capacity. Mains bring large capacity lines into centralized 'hubs' from which distribution of the utilities radiate out. ** Almost all areas had redundant sources (sometimes as many as 4) for their utilities to minimize possibility of disruption. ** This explains why so many areas still have electricity, water heat and air with so much major damage and degradation caused by lack of maintenance. * Pumps, Drains, Sumps and Sewage ** Rapture could never quite be 'dry' - seepage is inevitable. Sumps everywhere (below floor level) to collect water (including condensation on windows) so can be pumped to drains going either to reclamation or outside to the sea. ** Pipes/sewers run to the main Pumping Stations which have enough power to pump water out against the outside pressure (> 280 psi, 18+atmospheres). Central pumps send drain water to the 'outside'. ** Some large buildings have their own Pump systems (which also usually need repairs/maintenance). ** Removing the water is usually the first reclamation step for repairs (along with stopping large leaks) ** Pump out the remaining water to enable further work (so pumps can keep ahead of minor leaks) * Electricity and Lights ** Lots of power for the city, but you have to get it there (power lines) and hook it up. ** Why you need to fix leaks first (blue sparks = electrocution hazard). ** Circuit breakers for safety - precautions against shorts and failure in the system ** Many other systems (machinery) require electricity to operate ** The light-bulb/fluorescent-tubes shortage - A problem coming due (new replacement technology available) . * Air, Ducting and Ventilation ** The Little Sisters no longer use the large duct entrances but they still fulfill their original purpose ** Fans help to move/regulate air. Heaters to maintain a livable temperature. ** Fresh air needs to be circulated from/to either the surface intakes (Lighthouse), the Frankentree generators/farms or in an emergency some hydrolysis units (electrical separation of oxygen from water, the hydrogen being vented or used for industrial processes). ** Things found living in the ducts ... gratings and filters prevent things from using the vents as 'vermin highways'. ** Stale air, foul air, poisonous air, no air. * Heating ** Maintain reasonable ambient temperature of the inside areas (ocean is at freezing temperature) ** Local(electric) or all the way from Hephaestus - Heat Mains/Conduits - pipes of insulated super heated water or steam?? ** The ocean is cold (near Iceland) - icing up - Freshwater leak plus lack of heating = Ice ** Burning things (combustion) is not recommended as it wastes air and releases dangerous chemicals ** Remote areas use electric heating (too far from Geothermal sources) * Water **Drinking water -- all that water 'out there' is salt water. **Desalinization plant at Hephaestus (water is distilled using the heat). **Very fortunate that (as we saw) most restrooms still continued to function. **Water Storage tanks and maintaining water pressure (gravity system in tall buildings). **Waste water system - down the sink and then to... Water reclamation system? Not in the 40s thinking. **Heated water not so hard using the city's heating system. * Pneumo (Jet Postal) lines ** Mail System (Stations, relays, central offices, IP routing and operators) ** What NOT to try to send thru the Pneumo (real pneumatic mail systems use capsules that closely fit the tubes, BTW) ** How to clear things stuck in the Pneumo lines (the stations have mechanism to prevent sending improper objects - usually). ** A significant feature in realizing the return to Civilization - the mail must go through. * Comm/cable lines: ** Various systems - Phone, TV and Safety systems, Announcements (loudspeaker) system, , Sensors ** Telephone central offices - work as long as the relays are maintained and the lines stay intact (call in a RT&T lineman when you want your phone systems repaired) ** The status and sensor lines from The Thinkers (Central Computing) monitoring systems. The stuff about the Thinker controlling all kinds of automatic stuff is insane with one point of failure. Simple things are self-regulating locally and the Thinker would do monitoring for maintenance and problem detection. and Security **'Communication lines running everywhere (all those different wires and cables)' ** Connecting sensors that feed data back to 'The Thinker' and other monitoring systems. ** In-building Radio feeds (like your WiFi) as real radio wave have problems going thru water. Back in the early 50s TV signals were actually sent cross country using phone lines for 'special' broadcasts. * Failsafes at bulkheads - how things snap shut before the whole city drowns (when Pressure Integrity fails at one location) * Securis doors are only part of the system *'Section Airlocks, double door systems for major connections between sections of the city.' ** Critical safety devices that need to be maintained (simple automatics, largely foolproof) ** Utility lines are closed off at the bulkhead seals automatically (breakers/cutoff valves/vent seals, etc..) --- * The Garbage Disposal system ** Disposal chutes/bins/haulage tramway/dumps/sea haulage (dumping in the abyss?) ** Scroungers frequently find items of value in the trash dumps ** Some parts of 'the Wild' are knee deep in garbage by now. * Compressed Air lines (some industrial/manufacturing/repair facilities have as part of their infrastructure) to power various tools/equipment. ** Usually its a localized system with compressors and reservoir tanks. ** The Pneumo is a good example of an extended system (the required compressed air lines would likely be integrated with the transport tubes). 'Salvaging and scrounging:' * Expect to have to do more searching/digging to find things, They wont be all out in the open and wont be automatically highlighted/glowing as in the solo game. Players with search skills will be able to find more things (or find them easier). Expect more locked/jammed/blocked containers. * Parts can often be extracted from ruined/damaged items/machinery * Some stockpiles still exist in places in the city (Splicers often didn't bother with things they couldn't eat) * Tools are 'useful' items, some are quite large and used for very specialized purposes(are there forklifts somewhere?) * 'Pull and Pay' businesses have sprung up to meet demand for parts (when you need to parts for repair or a place to sell all that junk you bring back) * Materials can be used by fabricators to make new parts/items (skills help evaluate usefulness) * If you haul alot of stuff back, you better have someplace to dump it (sell it, store it, trade it, turn it in for Bounties). Anything left unattended in the city streets is understood to be 'discarded' and subject to scrounging and being hauled away as trash. * The City takes donations of useful objects. 'Repairing items/objects :' * Movable objects that can be made to function again (and put to use) * Variety of 'machines' and equipment, vehicles, complex tools all need repairs. * Does anyone even know how to fix these things anymore?? -- Research helps (check the city library). * Mini_Games of skill and solving 'repair' puzzles * Special hard-to-get parts frequently needed (talk to a fabricator and salvagers) * Rule #1 - Just one thing that doesn't work and none of it works. Figuring out which one is an important skill. * Useful Goodies in just one broken Accu-Vox... (working ones are alot more valuable) * U-Invent (U-Make-It) machines have enough tools for someone to setup a shop if they know how (skills). If you find one, it probably will make a most useful addition to your 'Teams' resources. 'Fabrication :' * Skills don't grow on trees - many specialized skills for making different items/parts/machines * Plans and blueprints have been found and are very useful to minimize production failure/ enabling success * Machine Tools use - making parts using various fairly complex machining tools * Assembly - many items are made from multiple simpler parts -- "some assembly required" * Tools to build tools - tools get lost/broken, if you cannot replaces them eventually everything will fail * The electron tube - essential to the future (use of electronics) * Ammunition, where has it all gone - not easy to make (collecting casings?) * Yes, more Mini_Games for 'Fabrication' 'Sowing and Reaping - Farming is the bedrock of civilization:' * Mutant cows ?? now who was stupid to ... ** Farmville never had cows that shoot lightning and fireballs out of their ... ** There always has to be a 'Secret Cow Level'. * Mushrooms - the other white 'meat' * Electric Greenhouses take alot of lightbulbs - arc lamps an old simple technology * Highest demand foods generate highest selling prices - picking your crops... * Beef-e was made out of WHAT ??? * Finding new livestock - They didn't all freeze or starve to death when most of the power went down * Specialty crops - pharmaceuticals, herbs, decoratives, Frankentrees, fruit. * Fish Farms - Why chase them thru the ocean when you can grow them at home * Bees - mutant and otherwise * Automation, machinery and productivity. OLD Hydroponics systems can be restored. * Potatoes - Which can grow in fairly miserable conditions - HEY now the citizens of Rapture can have Fish-N-Chips to get thoroughly sick of. With hundreds or thousands of kinds of potatoes grown around the World, I could see some enterprising farmers sending away for many kinds (early days when imports of useful items were still being made) to see which ones grew best in the less than optimal environs of Rapture. * Green plants need light to grow - so better get those electric hookups done for your proposed farm (the heat too). * The 'Farm' mini-game I've mentioned elsewhere (a Tablet/smartphone interface) would have a one-to-one representation in the game world (Where those cute icons will represent rows of plants/machines/animals/etc.. in the Game World. * There were (at least at the end of Sofia Lamb era) farms still existing and producing food. * Seaweed Farms. More than a few useful products can be made from the many varieties (including fertilizers). * The wonderful smell of mulch piles - the gardeners best friend. -- * Like all good collectivists, Lamb would have put to doing farmwork the people she 'had under her thumb'. Many people (likely all non-splicers) to make sure she and her controlled minions (Splicers) had plenty to eat, and to keep them occupied. * Many laborers needed, as any automation systems failed because noone could do the maintenance or knew how to run them properly - skill loss. * When Sofia Lamb's regime ended, these Farms probably still operated and by the date point of this game may yet exist - either under the thumb of other petty Splicer tyrants, or have closed themselves off and have survived as long as their infrastructure held up. These people would probably welcome reconnecting with the 'New' Rapture. 'Medicines and Medical Care and Technology:' * Coin-slots on Vita-Chambers now -- they don't fix themselves after all (never were much more than resuscitators) * First Aid Kits - why they don't quite work as well as they once did * X-Cell technology - personalized new repair therapy treatment - real Gene Banks (X-Cell repository now exist) * Old booster type medicines effectiveness now affected by medical skill. * Corpse recycling to extract ADAM (seems all those bodies left around for years still have a use - the genetic mutations that produced the horrific disfigurations seems to have caused the bodies to not decay). Bodybags... * Medic in the field - a life saver (the life you save CAN be your own) * Doctors from the old days - some probably kept alive simply because of their usefulness. * Research continues to improve various medical technologies. 'How Money Works :' * Basic labor is the fundamental unit - the standard (unskilled) man-hour (the standard rates the city council will pay for simple work it needs done) * the 'Ryan' ?? the 'Rappi'??? (the MU - monetary unit??) * At one point it was based on the 'fish'. * Banks - can you trust them - "neither a borrower or lender be" ??? Mortgaging things? - Banks will likely be more like 'safe deposit boxes' with 0% interest or minor storage fees. * 'Skilled' versus 'Unskilled' labor there is a multiplier for skilled (the city pays - hence certified skills) * Old Money (Rapture Dollars) still has a few uses (works in the old machines you often find in the 'Wild') * City coin-pay machines (phones/vending/etc..) all are converted to the New Money. 'Recognizing value - What things are worth - supply and demand:' * Hey this canned Spam has gone bad !! (but the can is worth CASH!! - recycling - YOU try making sheet metal by hand...) * What is this thing?? Scroungers skill to find and judge worth (deciding what to take...) * Intact working things are worth ALOT more than spare parts * Linking up sellers with buyers - Notice Postings (auction house type mechanism, includes labor requests) * Hoarding issues ?? Many items are constantly being found so it might not stay 'valuable' unless you use it * Official Bounties on many items by the city authorities. * Basic survival items (minimum food, lodging, clothing) provided to Citizens as a temporary 'Dole' - Ryan's mistake won't be repeated. * NPCs (shops and vending machines) sell common items which players also can - acts as a price regulator. Prices can still fluctuate based on supply and demand. Hard-to-get items in demand have premium prices. 'Running of Shops, Businesses and Services :' * Many Server created and NPC-controlled shops (lots of flavor/variations to fill in selling basic goods/services) * Player ownership of shops with many changeable configuration of content, theme, item and staff behavior. * Priceboard interface for posting prices for available items (summarizes without having to talk to NPC). Readable from a distance with text zoom. * Display cases/racks - actually looking at objects for sale - mouseover gives price/info and simple options to purchase * Restaurateurs - fish stands to five stars ** "Food preparation while not poisoning people" - the how-to manual. ** Where to get better/different ingredients for a more varied menu. ** 101 ways to make Fish with Seaweed, can sell it if all else fails. ** Food 'to go' is a big part of this business (bag lunches for construction sites, office workers) ** NYC "Automat"https://www.thoughtco.com/the-rise-and-fall-of-the-automat-4152992 Cafeteria (would be possible to do - There can be NO 'drive-ups' in Rapture) ** Roach Coach (or cart) - why not ? Someone though of converting a small submarine/bathysphere and ... - * Clothing makes the man - but who makes the clothes? ** Where do we get cloth now ?? Fibers from Mutant seaweed? ** One word - "Plastics" (and Rayon is actually not a synthetic) - * Luxury and Leisure ** Gambling is back? - Slots and ?? Could actually have NPC run other types of games (Second Life had many). ** Bars - effects of getting drunk - NPCs might do it as part of behaviors, but what advantage to Player and 'Team' ** Stress factor relief as part of metabolic 'needs' ?? ** Is Prostitution handled in this game (player witnessed indirectly in BS2, but didn't have direct player character involvement) ** Entertainment Venues - are returning ** No longer just 'guy with a harmonica'. ** Rapture's ruined pianos a loss (rebuilding them as a profession might be a good 'top end' craft trade) ** Film and theater showings have restarted (still can compete with the 'dancing cigarette pack' TV offerings) - * Booze for the Masses ** 'Sorta'beer from seaweed no longer the only option ** Bathtub gin - going blind is part of the fun (Sorry, the city council is not amused) - 'Stills' aren't that hard to make, more skill in operating it properly. * Advertisements - if potential customers don't know you are there ... Business signs, radio/newspaper ads, etc.. - * Sign Making ** Putting your mark on Rapture - signs, companies, buildings. Paint works, Neon is better. ** Using Player Created Asset feature (neon at extra charge) -- of course vetting system would have to be used. ** A simplified generic text based sign-maker tool in-game could be done (sign textures regenerated for display in client) - Players may be able to re-vitalize old brands and get the rights to old advertisements (all those posters we've seen) * More likely server run NPCs would have the old companies (via some previous association) which players could work for and/or franchise. (ad samples - http://tinamin1.deviantart.com/gallery/34274129) * Barbers - other games have changeable avatar 'hair', so why not this one ... * Furnishings - now that people are living like humans again housing furnishings are again in demand. * Dentists ??? didn't Splicers do alot of chewing walls ?? (can have general health events to vary NPC routines) * Eyeglasses - not just a fashion accessory ???? Any special 'tech type glasses (safety/welding goggles)??? * Plastic surgeons - customized face and with the genetic technologies it actually makes sense for this game. * Members of a player's NPC 'Team' can man their business - stand/store/shop/workshop/vehicle * Inventory - arranging to get product from other players (both scroungers and new production by fabricators and manufacturing) * Backroom chemistry - as long as the customers don't see it, who's to know the difference? (negligent poisoning IS a crime) * In time there will be growing demand for upscale goods like pianos, radios, artworks, fancy furniture, etc.. * Player maintained pay toilets... (Dole tokens are accepted* owner can turned them in at City Hall if have permit) * Tattoo Parlor - cant have a high class neighborhood without one. * Many shops offer 'Pneumo Delivery' for phone orders. Some small catalog-based businesses have no shop at all. 'Quality/Specialized Goods (Specialty Craftsmanship to Make):' * Quality items don't wear out as fast, lifetime (yes, there will be a use wearing factor for tools/equipment) ** More effective (tools, machines) - higher efficiency of work done (production multiplier) ** Less breakage in extreme use ** Less defects (less maintenance/repairs) ** Consumables - more effective than 'ordinary' ** Specialized - more limited use, but effective for high quality work. Some jobs take th 'right' tool. ** Often made of harder to get materials/parts and require extra skills to make ** Fancy 'artsy' stuff (not sure what utility this has except if you associate with High-Mucky-Mucks) ** 'Computer' equipment IS 'rocket science'... 'Player and NPC Operated Vending Machines - conveniently sell common items :' * Using Recovered vending machines (require maintenance/refilling inventory/shifting the cash) ** Old money (lots laying about) - still works in those old machines - Need to fix them to use ONLY the new money ** Contain New items for a New Rapture (vending different goods) ** Machines never sleep - NPC/Player owned vending machines ** All the Old machines including newspaper racks, gum and ticket machines, Ammo Banditos/Circus of Values, etc.. can be used to vend variety of players/NPCs goods and products. Medical Stations, Swami, Juke Boxes, Slot machines - offer 'for-pay' services. ** Appropriate placements need to be at permit locations (cant put them anywhere you feel like it - usually a rented spot on city streets/walls). ** Can be modified for different skins and sound effects, simple animations, control activations and behaviors. ** Interface for re-loading items/setting prices. Player/NPC must be standing AT machine with inventory ('Offline' Tablet interface can also do this) Handcart may be needed to carry all the items (there is limited player encumbrance). ** 'Team' NPCs can be given the duty to keep the players machines stocked from players central inventory supply. ** Restocking vending machines as a commercial job. 'Industry, Manufacturing and Commerce : ' * Economy of Scale - higher production at lower costs (materials/labor/infrastructure) * Must have large volume market to justify the output * Start a factory if you can find the manufacturing machines that were brought to Rapture and the materials they need ** Manufacture parts used to produce other things or final products ** Player added recipes for 'rediscovered' processes are possible * Businesses usually are more complex with salaried staff and special functions for NPCs staffing. Once they grow to certain size they do need specialization to make things work. Some players may grow a business big enough to require this and several Server run companies can be made to exist. ** Management ** Production dept ** Sales dept ** Marketing dept ** Research dept * Research companies - developing/redeveloping products/technology - often needed to reactivate old industrial plants and factories ( there are thousands of production processed that create products for a REAL City, we will probably have a few dozen at most - but system is modular so more can be added over time). * Operating Manufacturing/Industries: ** Power from Hephaestus ** Fisheries - the mainstay that never failed (semi-automated 'dragline' net system kept working) ** Farms - a few kept producing foodstuffs, some just growing Wild, untended. ** Bottling Plant - bring bottles back to get your deposit (several producers use this company) ** Mines currently only reachable by submarine. The tunnels going to them are being restored. ** Paper Mill using all that seaweed people wont eat. Newsprint once again. (TP we'll see...) ** Beef-E pseudo meat processing company (ran out of cans years ago). 'Personal Space - Your Apartment:' * Object placement - flexible positioning (not one of those awful placement slot systems) UO did free placement 10+ years ago. * Rent goes to the city (unless you claimed and rebuilt your residence yourself and you still have to pay utilities) * Furniture - sit-able chairs, tables to put things on * Eating 'in' is cheaper - kitchen appliances - from the Hotplate to the Espresso machine * Getting that fridge/oven to work * Hot Water and how to get it (water heaters a 'hot' item) * Basic domestic utensils/items * Heating * Running Water !!! * Your own Bathroom - now that's Civilization !! (Even better if you have a bath...) * TV & Radio, Phone(like one in the BS2-MP apartment) * Clocks (and alarm clocks) * Those old record players still work (like one in the BS2-MP apartment) --- Individual records to play??? (Collect them all...) : * Trophies on your walls - Looted art - you thought someone would buy it didn't you (maybe someday) * Pets (cat, rat or Sea Slug) fortunately all of these eat fish * Storage space and containers* Safe(s),cabinets/shelves/boxes/bookcases/etc... Players always have more stuff than they can carry. * Locks - basic and better - keep the nosy neighbors out, dissuade the burglars * Utility costs?? Basic service... Expanded service - extra... * Upscale - better will of course cost more, but more space - Views are extra * Do maintenance (side job) in your apartment complex and get a discount on your rent. * Run your own Apartment complex and collect the rent. * Penthouses on buildings (just make sure you can get the elevators to work) * Backroom in the shop - that age-old money saver 'Coordinating Activities of Others :' * Assigning tasks to your NPC 'Team' - skill counts and your Team may have more skills that you yourself do. ** Moving things, moving people, schedules, lists of tasks (finish one start the next) ** The task interface - managing things via the Tablet interface. ** Communication delays - we have phones, use them ** Transportation delays - get stuff where its needed and when its needed. * Riding your coattails - more than just wages - your 'Team' rises in abilities with you ** They can quit if you don't pay them (you don't own them) ** The care and feeding of ex-Splicers ** Training up your 'Team' - skills - 'by doing', by research, by training * Getting additional help - Hired guns/contract labor * Sorry NO Teleportation - what do you think this is a Science Fiction Show or a Larry Potter story?? ** NPCs walk to work (use transit if available) - see Rapture ISN'T a ghost town all those NPCs walking about actually for a reason. Many of them carry things. ** Hmm, Real Rush Hour - crowds of people that actually make things look like this is actually a city * Coordinate fighting with multiple players (more tactics than just standing aand blasting things) ** Some situations should be 'We need a bigger boat !!' and 'Run Away !!' (retreat is a valid tactic) ** Sneaking about reconnoitering should sometimes be a valid useful/effective strategy * Bots can be (sort of) part of your 'Team' - often are hard to come bye ** High maintenance, but sometimes Very useful. ** When players accumulate sufficient security apparatus they can set up their own security perimeters with cameras/turrets/Bots/Shutdown units. ** Patrol paths for automatic bots and remote control units. * The partial rehabilitated Big Daddies can be interacted with, usually by placing markers on areas in need of repairs. Citizens are asked to not interfere with Big Daddy maintenance operations. * Gearing up your team - 'expedition' equipment vs 'city job' equipment. Storage space for clothes/tools, supplies. 'Communications with Other Players/NPCs:' * Direct Radio (like mic+headset) Useful for close coordination and at distance. Usually limited sets of people on 'frequencies'. Include instant talk face to face (????) * Players may get radio messages from quest-givers as part of quest activities. * Talk bubble over your character (NPCs do that too) so that many people can see conversations (I missed this in recent MMORPGs where watching conversations added alot to the game) Need to remember how annoying 'chatty' NPCs can be and control that. * Phone calls using the Public phones ** Mic+Headset OR text and dialogues to NPCs who answer (remote NPC interaction) ** Answering machine service (an RT&T showcase feature of 1950) * Mail messages - the usual game text mechanism - now with maps and picture attachments * Official notices can be mailed to players from 'City Hall' * Bulletin Board notices - seek items/tools/skilled labor * Signs - advertise your shop, business * Newspapers and Magazines ** Server run (Rapture Tribune - published daily) Back issues available in the Library. ** Player created Newspapers (dailies, weeklies, special additions) - remember I said "TAP INTO THE PLAYERS IMAGINATIONS" as an important part of this game. ** With 'want ads' and advice columns and such ** Seaweed makes adequate newsprint (and Rapture has lots of seaweed available) * Cameras to take pictures and publish (newspapers, TV, in mail messages, posters, signs). TV cameras apparently were made small enough to fit into Delta's suit, so must be others still around. * Pneumo packages can have text labels with short messages * Emotes and gestures, NPCs do these too - when appropriate. (hopefully player interface can come up with a better way to activate than typing /emote 'xxxxxx' ) * Radio and TV may contain player instigated alerts, messages and advertisements (player created shows?) * Book publishing in-game (hey, they had this in Ultima Online almost 15 years ago) * Graffiti - kind of a primitive type of communication ** Use as 'this way' marking paths (they don't last long) ** Quick and cheap signs on walls (people did this in Rome over 2000 years ago) ** It is illegal to deface property in restored areas (hard to enforce in edge/border areas) ** Player interface to create new 'marks' and signs (player asset creation) used in game (vetted) ** Taunt Splicers with them (Splicers also use them to mark their territories) 'Tools :' * Flashlight - a most useful tool for those areas the electricity is out - batteries not included ** Guaranteed that things will leap out at you when you shine it around. * Electric Lanterns similarly useful but illuminate areas * Old fuel based lanterns not recommended because the use up oxygen and sometimes can cause large fires. * Breathing masks - bad air can kill you - smell of raw sewage even faster * Rubber boots - water and electrical protection - hipboots even better (except for the encumbrance) * Toolboxes/toolkits - standard sets of tools - improvements to them as you acquire better tools * Quality and some specialty tools in high demand have premium value - if you can find them... * Manuals of operation and repair - borrow them if you can and/or library research - good for skill acceleration * Fine work - fine tools - fix/adjust delicate electronic devices * Heavy equipment for heavy repairs. * 12 foot ceilings (or more) in those deluxe apartments - better have some ladders/scaffolding to get work done. * Welding equipment (Oxy-Acetylene vs Arc welding) Red = Acetylene Green = Oxygen * Diving Suit as a tool (no this is NOT a Big Daddy Combat suit) ** Most work CANNOT be done 'Outside' without using one. ** The 'hard suit' that holds out that pressure (why those pictures in BS1/BS2 are wrong) ** Working outside - related skills (like 'Not Drowning') ** Hydraulics - the real secret (the things weigh a ton) * Airlocks - every building has at least one in the basement to get 'outside'. * SeaLift - a bag a diver fills with air used to lift heavy objects. A Sea Crane is a more complex larger machine using the same principle. * Explosives - useful for clearing obstructed doors, demolishing half destroyed buildings (which threaten to collapse on still usable areas) and startling/stunning Splicers during an ambush. * Weapons - yes, weapons are tools used to achieve goals (and new goal of saving Splicers means you want alot more non-lethal weapons). Note* with more reactive scenery you can make some things fall from the ceiling by shooting at them and other objects can be pushed over/knocked into opponents (or to have them trip on them). * Portable pumps to speed clearing water from work areas (usually come with hoses) * Portable power supplies for when power utilities are not yet restored (or building backups for emergencies) * Gearing up with appropriate work clothing, and storage lockers. --- --- --- YOU Become Blood Sucking Ghoul ? ''' : You are given a ADAM Harvesting Tool near the end of BS1 by a Little Sister to 'drain' Fontaine. So does that mean WE could, in the MMORPG, employ such a device to 'nullify' Splicers we have caught so they don't 'Fry Our Asses" (etc ...) as we transport them back to New Rapture ?? ??? A game 'Doctor' interface of learning how to shove a 6 inch needle into someones body to extract their 'Precious Bodily Fluids' ? Sounds like yet another Mini_game (doubles for the Little Sister RolePlaying Mini_Game). We don't actually have to drink the stuff. The process probably would be painful to the Splicer, but so is getting zapped when we are trying to help them. So it is yet another skill to learn (exactly where is this magic fluid located in a body ??) Probably NOT as effective as what was done on the Art Deco Shiny Fontaine/Atlas who's blood probably was mostly ADAM by that point. Maybe this is used as a secondary measure, when various other 'restraint' methods can also exist for us to use. --- --- --- '''Room Clearance : Congratulations, you have gotten your first Residence (little more than a room) - HERE IS YOUR KEY. Its probably on the recently expanded edge of New Rapture (where its cheap). You will probably have to clear it out first - hauling away all the rubble, rubbish and refuse (and maybe remains of dead things). You may have to patch the floors or even add a door. Eventually you would arrange to have all the utilities added (when you can afford it). You can't just dump that crap/rubbish out in the halls (at least without being caught - probably why your place is originally full of refuse ...). So you then have to haul it to the designated places (and pay the appropriate fees). DO look through the leavings as you may find a few goodies to recycle or make use of. You may remove the taped outline of that body now, and remove the blood stains. --- --- --- Clothing Customization (Always a Fave of Players) : ''' Customizing their Avatar Appearance is a typical MMORPG feature these days (usually a channel for Micro-Transaction nickle and diming the Players ... -- A game business model that WOULD NOT be in THIS MMORPG). Players have to buy clothing (or assorted cast-offs) and/or make/modify them (Fabrication) - suitable for different social situations/activities. * Formal Attire (such as it might be) * Work Clothes * Adventuring Rig * Party Time !!! * Splicer Society Infiltration (makeup for tumorous growths ??) * Another Asset Type - Clothing Damage (which means more Templates for a variety of clothing damage types/extents for the different clothing item models available to the Players/NPCs/Splicers Which brings up yet ANOTHER Asset Type - Tumors and Disfigurations (besides the more common 'Wounds'.) --- --- --- '''Remember to Turn the Lights Off : The Wiring of your 'Team' base might NOT be upto specs (yet) or have the capacity for all the things you have plugged in and Power IS one of those things not as abundant as the previous 'old days' normal Rapture (particularly in places on temporary battery power or portable generators or with ad hoc wiring) The math for the electrical objects attributes and interactions in the game are not difficult to simulate and to make the work in-game somewhat like real. Interesting things start happening to equipment when something is run at under-voltage. Shorts and fires can happen, breakers can trip. Lights go out... All events giving Players something to do and reasons to have improving things as a goal (and acquisition of stuff to make that happen - which includes interacting with other players or going out to find the required components). As per the game design, alternatives to doing these tasks yourself are : paying to have them done by others (NPCs or Players) so that any disinterested Players can simply concentrate on 'Adventuring' if they wish. Remember though - in the Great Gold Rushes of history it was often the saloon/shopkeepers and suppliers who made most of the money and got rich, rather than most of the miners. DAMN - the Rapture MMORPG is turning into Oregon Trail ... Besides all the pretty glowey thingees you will collect look much better in the dark ... - Similar - Leaving something on the stove cooking unsupervised ... --- --- --- Cityscape - OUTSIDE : The External part of the City can be part of the MMORPG. Work outside to patch parts of the City and make them water proof again. Gather raw materials to make certain things (Ryan planned to have Rapture 'self sufficient', so there is a lot of industrial stuff laying about somewhere in Rapture, as well as basics like 'Fishing'. There would be areas quite a distance from Rapture city center - Mining or oil drilling and outlying industrial/manufacturing or greenhouses in tunnel complexes that are all candidates for Player interactions. The Player could use a Big Daddy Suit Skill for External work and/or Submarines and or Bathyspheres. The terrain outside need not be that complicated to create, with existing tools like Bryce capable of creating appropriate landscapes for huge areas of the outside ocean floor. There are wrecked parts of the City which probably never will be restored, but become hunting grounds for salvageable/useable parts and resources (like for large sections of the special Ryanium 'glass' to replace sections blown up by certain people previously, or cracked by sinking airplanes.) --- Exploring the Inner Terrain : Besides the Outside Ocean (and all the fun Sealife to fight/encounter), there are parts of Rapture we really didn't see that much of --- Utility ways which access all kinds of machinery and utility lines/systems : :1) Sewers and their extended facilities, including lots of sumps :2) Fresh water pipes :2) Electric power lines :3) Air circulation conduits/ducting :4) Heating systems from the geothermal core (hot water) :5) Telephone/ Cable TV/ Pneumo Mail :6) Cooling water for machinery (seawater) :7) Transport tunnels to move garbage/goods/maintenance personel :8) Fire suppression systems :9) Security systems All these things in many places have been broken, damaged, disconnected, are submerged, sabotaged/vandalized. The Player would want to restore/repair them - bit by bit in his Reclaimed 'Project' part of the city, joining up with the restoration efforts of others of Key junctions/connections cooperatively Restored to bring the City back into existence. Major transport systems like the Trolley_SystemTrolleys and the Atlantic Express would be large player-team efforts (a source of many many sub Quests to rebuilt these large systems, section by section). Vertical transports like Elevators and Stairwells would also be things to make work again (and give access to new places and adventures). --- --- --- --- --- . .